The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a rollover protection system with at least one rollover support body, which is accommodated in a mounting, the mounting being fastened via screws with the interposition of a vehicle-fixed receiving device to a body structure of the motor vehicle.
A motor vehicle of this type is known from German Patent Document DE 10 2006 015 756 A1 and has a bow-shaped rollover support body which is connected to the vehicle body in lateral receiving devices. In a first variant of the known motor vehicle, which is illustrated, for example, in FIG. 4 of German Patent Document DE 10 2006 015 756 A1, mountings for the rollover supporting body (guide rails 6) are screwed into a receiving device (mounting 7a) fixed to the vehicle. These receiving devices are welded to the body of the motor vehicle. The threaded fasteners (screws, bolts) penetrate the receiving devices and the mountings in the X-direction of the motor vehicle.
In the case of the known vehicle, it is a disadvantage that the receiving devices are designed such that they accommodate the mountings in the X-direction in an essentially form-fitting manner. Accordingly, the receiving devices have a comparatively small dimension in the X-direction of the motor vehicle, so that the receiving devices can support themselves by means of only a very narrow base on the body of the motor vehicle. The receiving devices therefore have to be constructed with a relatively large material thickness. In the same manner, the vehicle body sections, to which the receiving devices are fastened by welding, should have a relatively stiff construction. In addition, as a result of the screwing-together in the X-direction, a lever arm inevitably occurs for forces introduced into the rollover-supporting body. This lever arm is a result of the distance of the screw heads from the vehicle body section on which the receiving device is fastened.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved connection between the rollover protection system and the body structure of the motor vehicle.
This and other objects are achieved by a motor vehicle having a rollover protection system with at least one rollover support body, which is accommodated in a mounting, the mounting being fastened via threaded fasteners with the interposition of a vehicle-fixed receiving device to a body structure of the motor vehicle. The receiving device has a dimension in the X-direction of the motor vehicle which is larger than the dimension of the mounting in the X-direction, with a fastening by the threaded fasteners, whose longitudinal axis extends approximately in the Y-direction of the motor vehicle. The receiving device is arranged on the vehicle body structure in the area of a wheel house and/or of a side panel area of the motor vehicle. The receiving device has at least one spar-type section extending approximately in the Z-direction of the motor vehicle.
On the one hand, it is an aspect of the invention to provide the receiving device with a clearly wider construction than the mounting. This creates a wider supporting base for the receiving device, so that the forces occurring at the rollover support body during a rollover can advantageously be introduced into the receiving device and thereby into the vehicle body. It thereby becomes possible to dimension the sheet metal thickness at the vehicle body section, on which the receiving device is placed, comparatively small. It is also an aspect of the invention to fasten the mounting at the receiving device by threaded fasteners (hereafter referred to generically as “screws”), which are arranged “laterally” (i.e. offset in the X-direction) of the rollover-supporting body. In this case, the longitudinal axes of the screws for fastening the mounting to the receiving device extend at least approximately in the Y-direction of the motor vehicle. By means of this connection, a lever arm is achieved that is as small as possible, between the contact area of the screw head on the receiving device and the body of the motor vehicle, which is advantageous for the introduction of forces which, in the event of a rollover of the motor vehicle, act in the X-direction of the motor vehicle upon the rollover-supporting body.
Further, according to the invention, the receiving device has a section which extends in the Z-direction of the motor vehicle and by which a stiffening of the receiving device takes place, in that a spar-type section is formed with an interior cavity in order to create a particularly stiff area for a stable connection of the mounting. The receiving device is placed on a vehicle body structure at the interior side of a rear wheel house and/or of a side panel area of the motor vehicle. The connection takes place, for example, by spot welding.
In a preferred further development of the invention, the spar-type section is formed by the receiving device, on one side, and by a further component designed as a closure profile, on the other side. In this case, the receiving device is preferably provided with a profiling in the form of a bulging by which a closed hollow profile with a high bending stiffness is formed, which forms a particularly stiff structure for the linking of the mounting. As an alternative or in addition, the further component constructed as a closure profile may have a profiling in the form of a bulging for forming the spar-type section.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one supporting body is provided on the back side of the receiving device, which supporting body connects the top side of the wheel house with the back side of the receiving device. By means of the supporting body and the receiving device, a stable structure is created above the wheel house for linking the mounting, which results in a small lever arm for the forces acting upon the rollover protection system in the event of a vehicle rollover.
As a further development of the invention, internal threads are provided at the receiving device for engaging the screws. The screws for the fastening of the mounting can thereby easily be inserted into the receiving device. In particular, no accessibility is required at the back side of the receiving device. Because of the limited thickness of the material of the receiving device, the internal threads for the screws are preferably not constructed in the receiving device itself but as separate nuts, for example, as weld nuts.
In a further development of the invention, at least one reinforcement and/or one angle bracket or the like is provided. As a result, the receiving device can be reinforced on the interior side of the vehicle and/or on the exterior side of the vehicle and/or can be supported with respect to the surrounding vehicle body structure. In this manner, an additional reinforcement of the connection of the rollover protection system to the body of the motor vehicle is obtained.
The invention has an advantageous effect in the body shell of a motor vehicle when a console for a component of the rear axle of the motor vehicle is arranged on the exterior side of the wheel house, in the area opposite the receiving device for the mounting of the rollover supporting body. In this case, in a first step, the axle console is connected with the exterior side of the wheel house, for example, by spot welding. By means of the wide-based further development of the receiving device, the latter can subsequently, in a second step, be spot-welded to the interior side of the wheel house, without the axle console being in the way of the spot welding guns.
In a preferred further development of the invention, the mounting has a closed cross-section and accommodates the rollover supporting body within this cross-section. On both sides of the mounting, thus, viewed in the driving direction of the motor vehicle, in front and behind the rollover supporting body, in each case, at least one fastening section is provided for the penetration by at least one screw. The fastening sections project from the closed cross-section and, in the installation position of the mounting in the motor vehicle, extend approximately in an XZ-plane of the motor vehicle. The fastening sections extend approximately parallel to the surface of the receiving device to which the mounting is fastened.
In an advantageous further development of the invention, the mounting is fastened by way of its fastening sections at both sides of the mounting by way of two screws respectively to the receiving device. The screws are to be arranged at both sides of the mounting in each case as far as possible toward the outside and/or at a mutual distance that is as large as possible, so that a supporting base is obtained that is as large as possible. In a preferred further development of the invention, the mounting is fastened on both sides by use of two screws respectively to the receiving device. As a result of this fastening by use of four screws, a weight-optimized connection is obtained which has a wide supporting base.
The mounting is, for example, constructed as an extruded profile. As an alternative, the mounting may also consist, for example, of two put-together half-shells. Particularly when it is implemented as an extruded profile, the mounting preferably consists of a light-metal material. However, naturally the mounting may also be produced of a different suitable material.
The receiving device is preferably produced as a deep-drawn part of a steel material, so that a welded connection can be established in a simple manner with a vehicle body structure produced of a steel material. However, the receiving device may naturally also be produced of a different suitable material, for example, of a light-metal material, such as an aluminum alloy. The implementation in a light-metal material will mainly be advantageous when the vehicle body structure is also produced of a light metal material, in order to also be able to establish a welded connection in a simple manner. As an alternative, the receiving device may, for example, consist of a fiber-reinforced plastic material, for example, of CFP (carbon-fiber-reinforced plastic).
The rollover support body may be accommodated in the mounting so that it can be displaced in the Z-direction and so that the rollover support body, in the event of a vehicle rollover, can be moved out from a lowered not-in-use position into an upwardly displaced supporting position. Naturally, the rollover protection system may also be constructed as a passive system with stationary rollover support bodies.
The mounting preferably has an approximately rectangular cross-section, so that the wall of the mounting that is on the exterior side of the vehicle rests planely against the receiving device. In the case of a mounting having a rectangular cross-section, the rollover support body preferably is also rectangular, so that, in addition to an advantageous utilization of space, an antitwist protection of the rollover support body in the mounting is also obtained. However, naturally the mounting may also have another suitable cross-section, and may, for example, be circular, oval, elliptical, etc. As an alternative, the mounting may also have a cross-section that deviates from these basic geometrical shapes.
As a further development of the invention, one mounting respectively for a respective “independent” rollover support body is provided on both lateral areas of the motor vehicle. This facilitates the mounting of the rollover protection system in the case of position deviations between the right and the left rollover support body. As an alternative, the rollover protection system may naturally also have a single rollover support body extending over the width of the vehicle, whose legs are accommodated in the two mountings on the exterior sides of the vehicle.
For increasing the stiffness of the rollover protection system and thereby of the entire rear area of the motor vehicle according to the invention, a strut may be provided which extends in the transverse direction of the motor vehicle and which mutually connects the two mountings fixed to the vehicle body. A compensation of tolerances in the transverse direction of the motor vehicle can take place in a simple manner, for example, by means of a screwed connection having oblong holes.
The motor vehicle according to the invention is a motor vehicle with a roof that can be opened, for example, a convertible or a roadster. Naturally, the motor vehicle may also be a vehicle that is open at the top and does not have a roof. The motor vehicle may be constructed as a two-seater or, in addition to the front seats, may also have back seats.
The present invention is analogously also implemented if—deviating from the wording of the claims—the at least one rollover support body is connected with the receiving device without an interposition of a separate mounting. This is particularly relevant in the case of a rollover protection system having a rollover support body that cannot be displaced. In this case, the rollover support body is equipped directly with at least one fastening section which is screwed to the receiving device.
The X, Y, Z coordinates used in connection with the present invention are defined as follows: the X-direction corresponds to the driving direction when the motor vehicle is driving straight ahead; the Y-direction is defined as the transverse direction of the motor vehicle and therefore extends perpendicular to the driving direction in a horizontal plane; and the Z-direction corresponds to the vertical axis of the motor vehicle and therefore extends perpendicular to the driving direction in a vertical plane.
All position indications used in connection with the present invention relate to the installation position of the rollover protection system and its components in the motor vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.